The Confession
by Lexcine
Summary: A Yukiru fic. Yuki will confess his love for Tohru. What is Tohru's reaction? this is my first fic so pls don't be harsh...R&R ok?
1. Yuki's Confession

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.....

Pairings: Yukiru/ YukixTohru

Ok, I'm a very huge fan of the Yukiru pairings, so I decided 'Why not make my own fic of Yuki and Tohru....hmm..' Hontouni gomenasai if my grammar is wrong and the spelling is different. Umm ok... hope you enjoy!

The Confession

Chapter 1:

After class, Tohru and Yuki went back to Shigure's house. (Note: Kyo didn't go to school. Why? He was so busy practicing so he can defeat the rat/mouse....)

Tohru suddenly felt something held her hand, she looked down to her hand and saw Yuki holding her hand! Tohru slightly blushed.

"Sohma-kun.." she whispered but, Yuki didn't hear her.

On the way home, they saw Momiji waving at them. "Konichiiwa Tohru-kun, Yuki-kun!!!!" Momiji said with a big smile in his face.

"Yuki-kun, why are you holding Tohru-kun's hands???" "Umm... I was just... umm... I was just holdi..." Yuki-kun stopped because Momiji interrupted him...

"Ah! I know!! Yuki-kun likes Tohru-kun!!!" Tohru's face was now red, red as an apple!

"Tohru-kun, why is your face red??" Momiji asked. "Um..." "I see now that Tohru-kun also likes Yuki-kun! Hehe.." Now Yuki's face is now red too!

"Um Momiji... we have to go now because we have tons of homework to do so, let's see tomorrow at school ok?" "HAI!!! JA NE!"

"Nice excuse Sohma-kun." Tohru giggled. "Thanks." Yuki also giggled.

The two of them laughed until Tohru asked Yuki a question.

"Sohma-kun, is it true you like me...?" "Honda-san... I don't know... I just feel something whenever I'm with you.." "Eh?" "Honda-san let's just talk later ok?" "H-hai.."

When they got to Shigure's house. "Are you always this slow baka nezumi??" Kyo asked Yuki. "No, but I know that you're the slow one baka neko because I can always dodge your punches but you can't dodge with my own punches." "SHUT UP BASTARD!!!!!" Kyo started to fight with Yuki. "Sohma-kun, Kyo-kun, would you please stop fighting...?" Tohru begged at the two. Yuki made his final punch and sent Kyo flying out of the house. "Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, if you want to fight, fight outside or else we'll have to fix the house again. Remember what happened last time..?"

FLASHBACK

"Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun, what the hell happened to my house?!?!?!?!?!?"

The windows were broken, only the half part of the door is there, the roof had holes, and the whole house was BURNING!!!!!

"Grrr... when I find you two I'm sure you'll be sleeping outside the house for 1 month!!!!" Shigure yell in anger. When the house was fixed, Yuki and Kyo sleeped in a small tent outside. Yuki and Kyo still arguing. "It's all your fault baka nezumi!" "My fault? I thought you're the one who wants to fight with me?" "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!" "STOP YELLING!!!!! I'M TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP IN HERE!!!!" Shigure yelled. The two of them became silent And went to sleep...

END OF FLASHBACK

"So do you want that to happen again Kyo-kun, Sohma-kun?" "NO!!!!"

"Ah ok... because if that happens again I'm going to put you in a bag and send you to the SAHARA DESERT FOR 1 YEAR!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"

Shigure still laughing for 1 hour. Yuki and Tohru headed upstairs to Yuki's room so they could continue their conversation. "So Honda-san what did you want to talk about?" "Um Sohma-kun is it really true you like me?" They were both silent for 2 minutes... Yuki lifted up her chin and said "Yes Honda-san, yes I really love you... I loved you since I ever met you..." Yuki kissed Tohru in the lips, Tohru was shocked and pushed Yuki gently. "Sohma-kun I also love you.." Yuki hugged Tohru tightly and he noticed he didn't change! "Hey I'm not in my rat for..." Suddenly he became a rat then Tohru said "You know Sohma-kun, you are so kawaii in your rat form!" Tohru laughed. Yuki also laughed and transformed back to his human form. "Eep!" Tohru turned away from him so she wouldn't see him naked. Yuki put the clothes on him very fast.

Tohru noticed it was already 9:00 pm and she quickly said to Yuki "Sohma-kun I must go to sleep now ok?" she left Yuki behind but Yuki grabbed her hand and said "If you want you can sleep with me.." Yuki smiled seductively. Tohru blushed and said "Um... ok..."

To be continued...

Author

So what do you think of this story? Please review ok? You can say anything in your review... If you like it I'll hug you 100 times and give you 100,000 bucks... If you hate it I'll stab you 100,000 times and send you to hell and wished you were never born!!! JOKIES!!!!

Well, if you like it you like it, if you hate it... I dunno whats gonna happen to you!

JA NE!! Yunie-chan


	2. Jealous

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket...

Pairings: Yukiru/ YukixTohru

I'm so sorry if it took long!!! My computer was busted so I can't upload this story!!!! I'M SO SO SO SORRY!!!!! HONTOUNI GOMENASAI!!!!

The Confession

Chapter 2: Jealous

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yawn 'Mmm, that was a good sleep...' "Honda-san are you awake?" "Ah, h-hai Sohma-kun..." "Finally..." "What do you mean 'finally?'" "I waited so long for this Honda-san..." "Eh?" "I mean... I'm so happy that were together!" "..." "Well anyways, Ohayou!!" "Ohayou Sohma-kun!" "C'mon let's go down now..." "Hai!"

Tohru went straight to the kitchen to make Yuki's, Kyo's, and Shigure's breakfast. Yuki waited in the dining room, while Kyo was arguing with Shigure. "You perverted dog!!!!" "What do you mean 'perverted'? I just bought this dress for her birthday!!" "You mean a maids dress... Is this made by Ayame???" "Uh-huh!" "Ugh! I hate you two!!!!"

They all gathered in the dining room to eat Tohru's delicious food. "Mmm... Tohru-kun, Oishi!!!!" "Ah! Arigatou!" Just then Shigure noticed Yuki not eating his food. "Oi Yuki-kun. Why aren't you eating your food? Don't you like Tohru-kun's home made food???" "I like it but... I'm kind of... um... um... snore" "Sohma-kun is really not a morning person ne?" "Uh-huh..." "Sohma-kun!!! Wake up, wake up!!!" Suddenly Yuki's head dropped in his plate. "Ahh!! Sohma-kun!!" "Eh?" Tohru saw Yuki's face covered in blood. (Maybe the plate shattered when Yuki's face fell.) "Ahh! Sohma-kun daijoubu?!?!?" "Yup, yup... I'm just sleepy... so I'm just gonna go to my room now..." "Um ok."

Yuki stood up and went to the stairs but he fell down because he was REALLY sleepy. "Serves you right kuso nezumi!" (damn mouse) Yuki walked towards Kyo and punched him very hard. "Ouch ouch!! I thought you are asleep!?!?!?!" "Your stupid speech woke me up!" "I see, I see..." "Let's go to school now Tohru-kun." "You called me Tohru-kun!" "Yup. And from now on, you should call me Yuki-kun!"

"H-hai!!!" Tohru and Yuki went upstairs to change in their uniforms.

On their way to school Yuki asked Tohru a question. "Tohru-kun, your birthday is near right" "Is it? WAI!! I'm so happy!!! We can invite Kisa, Hiro, Momijii, Ritsu, Haru, and all of the Sohma's!!!" "Um yeah... Oh yeah almost forgot..." Yuki got his bag and unzipped the front pocket and grabbed a box and put it in Tohru's hand. "Here you go Tohru-kun." Yuki smiled. "What is this Yuki-kun?" "Open it." "Um... ok..." Tohru opened the lid and saw a very beautiful heart necklace and inside in it is a picture of Yuki and Tohru. "Wow! Sugoi-desu!" (amazing) "Do you like it?" Yuki asked while smiling. "O-of course!" "I'm happy you like it..." "No!" "What do you mean 'no'?!" "I mean no, I don't like it... I love it!" "Heh..." Yuki leaned forward and kissed Tohru's forehead. They continued walking.

After school...

"Tohru-kun are you free next week?" "Um... yeah I think so." "Oh ok." Tohru looked curious and staring at Yuki's face but Yuki didn't notice her he was just smiling. Just then the Prince Yuki Fanclub ran towards them and yelled their chant. "L-O-V-E-M-E, YUKI!!!!!!" "Ahh!" "HONDA-SAN!!!! WHY ARE YOU WITH OUR PRINCE?!?!?!?!?!" Yuki butted in "Um, we are going home together." "HOME?!?" "Uh-huh" "She is my um... mmm... eh.... Girlfriend" "WHAT?!?!?!?" "Eh?!" "IS IT TRUE YUKI-KUN?!?!?!?!?!?!?" "Yup. It's true." "YOU'RE GONNA PAY, TOHRU YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" then they ran off. Yuki saw Tohru almost crying for the fact that her eyes our kind of wet. "Tohru-kun! Daijoubu?!? Did they hurt you!?!?" "Nope." "Are you sure you're ok. Do you want me to carry you?" "Iye. If you'll carry me then maybe you'll turn into a rat and I'll squish you!" "Oh yeah right..." Tohru smiled while wiping away her tears. "Come on Yuki-kun! Let's go home know! I just can't wait for my birthday!!!!" "Heh." "Arigatou again for the gift!" "Uh... yeah, your welcome!" The two of them smiled and Yuki grabbed Tohru's hand and they went to their house. (Ok, maybe not their house...)

Tohru and Yuki still laughing, Kyo was looking at them but they didn't notice Kyo. Yuki leaned forward to Tohru's lips and kissed it passionately. Kyo was shocked 'They're together know?!?!?!? But, I love Tohru!!! I didn't realize that Yuki also love her!!! Shit!!! THAT FUCKING BASTARD!!!!!' Kyo thought. Yuki saw Kyo spying on them. Yuki got angry. "Baka neko, what the hell are you doing here?!?" "Um... I was doing shopping until I saw you um... kissing." "WHAT?!?" Yuki punched Kyo hard on the face. "Um, Yuki Kyo could you please stop fighting?" Tohru begged at the two. "Baka neko, why don't you tell Tohru the truth." "What truth?!" Yuki whispered in Kyo's ear and said, "You what I mean... I know you also love Tohru and you are jealous... your face is telling me how angry you are at me..." "No..." "Yes Kyo tell her!" Yuki walked backwards and grabbed Tohru's hand. "I know you are Kyo, I know your jealous..." Yuki walked away with Tohru but Kyo catched upped. "TOHRU!!!! Mate-kurosai!!!!!!" (Wait up!) "Nani, Kyo-kun.?" "Tohru I...I...I... I LOVE YOU!" Tohru looked very surprised and was speechless...

To be continued...

Author's Notes

How was it? Was it good? Well thx for the past review I got from the person's who read this story! If you're wondering why is the chapter 2 called jealous, because Kyo and the Prince Yuki Fanclub are also jealous...well thx again for the reviews, ARIGATOU!

Ja ne!!


End file.
